more than you ever know
by SugarArts
Summary: can monks marry? read on to find out. the war with gyumao never happened.
1. Default Chapter

More than you ever know  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sanzo so leave me alone.  
  
Author's note: Hey there! I know that monks aren't allowed to marry but in my story, they are. This took place after the defeat of Gyumao, after five long years. I hope you find it interesting. Enjoy:)  
  
Chapter one: I won't.  
  
An elderly man was sitting outside his house drinking a cup of hot, red tea, comfortable with his position under a shady tree. With his eyes, he was scanning his surroundings, looking for his daughter. While looking around, he remembered the old days. Wonderful memories of this place suddenly rushed through him. It was like yesterday when his late wife was carrying a small white bundle, their daughter, sitting beside the flowerbeds. She was smiling up at him, like an angel. He wanted the whole world to know that he was the luckiest man to have a wife like her. She was not only beautiful on the outside but also on the inside. She was very kind and caring. too bad that she was taken from me very early, he thought, she could've seen our daughter grow into a beautiful woman like her. But their daughter's attitude was like her father's, stubborn and opinionated. You couldn't win over an argument against her, even her father himself. Just then, his daughter emerged from the bushes carrying a basket full of wild blackberries. Ah, she remembered, he thought. I love blackberry pies. Her mother used to make the best but his daughter could also do the same. How time passed by so quickly, he thought. I still remember the time when I was still holding her in my arms. He remembered the time when his daughter was taking her first steps, he was the one urging her but then she accidentally tripped and fell on her face. He laughed at that certain memory. He swore that he thought he was going deaf because of her wails. He couldn't believe that the only way to stop her cries was to let her watch the river flow. His child finds it fascinating. She could even stay there for the whole afternoon just watching the water pass by. I think should rest for a while, he thought. I should save some energy because I'm pretty sure that my daughter will no doubt disagree to what I'm going to make her do. If she still doesn't comply with me, then, I'll have to use force. I hate it when I'm forcing her.  
  
Sanzo was reading the letter he received this morning. He was sitting with the boys eating lunch.  
  
"Goku, be careful with the soup. I warn you, it's very spicy." Hakkai said.  
  
"Don't worry Hakkai, I'm old enough to stand that." He assured.  
  
Gojyo was unusually quiet. He was eating his food while reading the newspaper. But secretly, he was waiting for Goku to taste his soup because he purposely added enough spice to make his eyes water and his mouth on fire. He was going to make him pay for humiliating him in front of those beautiful ladies they met earlier.  
  
"Hmm.. this soup is really good." Goku commented.  
  
Suddenly, Sanzo stood up from his seat, clutching the letter, and stormed out the restaurant. He was clearly furious about something.  
  
I wonder what's the letter all about, Hakkai thought. He'll have to tell us sooner or later.  
  
***************************  
  
"What?" her daughter half shouted. "You can't do this father."  
  
"Of course I can."  
  
"I don't even know him!" her daughter reasoned out.  
  
"That's why we're meeting him tomorrow or the day after that for you to get to know him."  
  
"But father, I'm still eighteen. I'm bound to meet the right one and marry him afterwards, not some monk you're setting me up with. And monks can't even marry!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong. They can marry."  
  
"Please father, break up this deal and I promise to serve you for as long as I live."  
  
"Sweetheart, I'm doing this for you to be happy."  
  
"I can't be happy with someone I don't even know."  
  
"Then, get to know him."  
  
"What if I won't like him, what if he would beat me up? What if he won't be a good husband or a good father to our children."?  
  
"My friend assured me he will be perfect for you, daughter of mine." Leaning against the window, he added, "So what do you say?"  
  
Her chin up, eyes narrowed, she stubbornly answered, "I won't." 


	2. found

More than you ever know  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki, okay? So, suing me is just a waste of time, money, and energy.  
  
Author's note: Hello people! Many thanks to my reviewers. Really love them. I know I haven't updated for several months...-I was busy-... don't get mad. Anyway, I accept comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms. Enjoy(  
  
Chapter two: found  
  
After her confrontation with her father, Julia locked herself into her room. She didn't even eat her dinner, she was too upset to do anything. She wished that she would wake up from this unpleasant dream.  
  
Me? She thought. Married to a monk? How absurd!  
  
Julia wasn't able to sleep a wink all night. She can't decide whether she would follow her father's wish or just run away. She loved her father dearly and she was seriously considering it. But, what about her own happiness? She didn't want to be stuck with a stranger her whole life. Having a divorce would be scandalous. She couldn't risk it.  
  
After hours of decision-making, she finally came up with one. Early at dawn tomorrow, she would pack her bags and go away for a while. She needed some time alone. After that, she would agree to this whole arrangement. She would later write a letter to her father to know of her reasons to her sudden departure.  
  
Early next day, Julia's father awoke with a start. He headed downstairs for a cup of coffee. He too didn't sleep a wink all night. He hated it whenever he made his beloved daughter upset. (Might I remind you, it only happens on rare occasions.) But it was all for the best. She's already grown up. And it's a father's duty to see his only daughter settled down. Even if it means dragging her to the altar.  
  
With a cup of hot coffee in his hand, Julia's father went upstairs to Julia's room. He knocked three times and called out her name, "Julia, sweetheart, are you awake?" he knocked some more but there was no response. He got tired of waiting so he let himself in. The room was empty. A note lay on her bed. It read:  
  
Dearest father,  
  
Before you assume anything else, I want you to know that I'll be gone for a few days. I shall be coming back home after some time alone. I have decided to agree to this whole arranged marriage thing that you and your friend made. (She's still upset, her father thought.) Do not worry yourself, father. I will take care of myself. I hope you will too. Needless to say, I still love you very much and nothing's going to change that. Again, do not worry about me. I will be just fine on my own. I shall make this letter short for I am in a hurry. Please inform my intended to wait for me. (I'll bet she had a hard time writing that one, her father thought again.) I will be back.  
  
Love, Julia  
  
Julia's father let out a deep sigh and exited the room.  
  
After receiving the letter, Sanzo immediately wrote to his late master's closest acquaintance demanding an explanation and a possible way to politely break the arrangement. Why wasn't he informed sooner? He could've done something to prevent this uncalled arrangement. "Hell..." he muttered.  
  
While waiting for the reply, Sanzo locked himself in his room. He was in a very foul mood. No one dared to interfere with his privacy. He was a dynamite ready to explode. A simple spark would've made this unfortunate person signing to his deathbed. He didn't need a wife. A wife is just trouble and makes a hell of distractions. "Damn." He said. "Why does this have to happen to me?", asking no one in particular.  
  
One afternoon, Hakkai decided to come up to Sanzo's room and talk to him. He let himself in and seated himself on one of the chairs. "Do you want to tell me all about it?" he asked.  
  
Sanzo remained silent. He was in a deep thought, with a scowl on his handsome face. His gaze fixed outside the window.  
  
"Having a wife isn't such a bad idea." Hakkai stated.  
  
In an instant, Sanzo's attention rested on Hakkai. He stared at him in astonishment. "How did you know?" he questioned.  
  
"I have my ways." Hakkai said with a knowing smile.  
  
Sanzo just grunted. "I am in no need of a wife. This whole thing is an arranged marriage for goodness sake!" he said, exasperated.  
  
"Having a wife might do you good." Hakkai said.  
  
Sanzo scowled at him.  
  
"Did the legal representative give you his reply?" Hakkai asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I'm expecting it any time soon." He replied.  
  
"Well, while waiting, let's get you out of this cave you call room. You've been locked here since yesterday." He said while standing up. He gestured Sanzo to the door.  
  
Sanzo nodded his consent and headed for the door. He moved graceful as a panther.  
  
Hakkai followed close behind.  
  
Once outside, Sanzo was greeted by the sight of Gojyo pulling Goku away from the hordes of people selling sweets. Today was some sort of a festival. All the people in town were either selling or buying sweets.  
  
"C'mon, Gojyo. All I want is one another one of those candy bars that old lady was selling." They heard Goku pleading.  
  
"That's enough, monkey!" Gojyo yelled. "You've already made me spend all my money on all the candies you bought."  
  
"Aww..." Goku whined.  
  
"Stop complaining and help me find Hakkai." He said.  
  
"I will if you buy me one more candy bar." Goku said.  
  
Goyjo had enough and beat the living daylight out of Goku. Of course Goku wasn't the person to succumb to anything except food so they fought and insulted each other in the middle of the street. They've been fighting for a while but neither wanted the other to win and gloat on his victory.  
  
"Sanzo? Do you think it's about time to separate those two? I fear neither of them could be able to stand properly if they continue their fight." He said.  
  
Both Gojyo and Goku were already using their weapons for the fight. A few drops of blood already painted the ground.  
  
"I suppose." He said, looking bored.  
  
Hakkai hurriedly came to them and broke off the two. "All right. Enough of your foolish games, you two. Children are watching." He motioned for a small crowd of spectators. "Both of you should set examples for these children."  
  
"He started it!" Goku said, pointing a finger at Gojyo.  
  
"Why you little..." Gojyo's anger rose to another level. His hand curled and was about to attack Goku when he heard Hakkai's voice.  
  
"The children." He reminded him.  
  
Gojyo took in a few breaths to calm down. He looked over to Goku's direction and his temporary calm outlook disappeared. He, once again, looked murderous.  
  
Hakkai placed himself between the two fighters and whispered to them, "We have a situation here. I would appreciate it very much if you'd end this little feud and offer your assistance to Sanzo."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll explain later.", was all Hakkai said.  
  
Julia's father called out his men to find his daughter. Several ship-like transportations were set off to the desert. Julia's father himself captained one.  
  
"Where do we go first, sir?" asked one of the crew.  
  
"To the nearest town. She shouldn't have gotten far." He answered.  
  
Julia stopped by the nearest town. After hours of walking, she needed a break. She entered an inn and asked for a room.  
  
"Are you alone, little lady?" asked the aging man who owned the place.  
  
The question took her by surprise. "Yes." She answered truthfully. "But not for long. My family will be joining me tomorrow." She lied.  
  
"Oh!" he said. "For a while I thought you've run away from home."  
  
Julia laughed nervously. "What gave you that idea?" she asked.  
  
"Well, ever since that new law about monks being able to wed, ladies were heard to have fled their homes to escape the marriage." He explained. "So, I thought you're one of them."  
  
Julia just smiled.  
  
"Did you know these ladies were already betrothed to these monks since their birth?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's a carefully made plan, you see. Even the monks involved didn't have any idea about those arrangement. The elder monks were the ones who thought it all up. They must've felt the loneliness when they weren't able to share it with a woman. Well, that's what I think." He said with a grin. "They set them up with their closest friend's daughter. When the girls turn eighteen, it's the time when their fathers tell them the news."  
  
"A shock for these unfortunate ladies, if you ask me."  
  
"I bet." He said. "Just imagine a father telling his daughter that she would soon marry a monk, 'Darling, have I told you you're marrying a monk tomorrow? It must've slipped from my mind. Oh well, be happy, dear.' "  
  
The both of them laughed.  
  
"But seriously, those marriages haven't failed yet."  
  
Julia gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"What I meant was that those marriages were very successful. Both parties liked each other very much. You could almost say that they're perfect for each other. Both young and very much in love."  
  
"Wait a minute. What about those ladies you feel uncomfortable having a monk for a husband?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you that these monks have two choices?"  
  
"What are they?" she asked, curious.  
  
"The first one is that they keep their wives and still preach. The wife, of course, would have to do her duty as a preacher's wife. The other one is that the monks could step down from their position and still keep their wife."  
  
"That seems fair."  
  
The elderly man nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think it's about time you call it a night. You seem tired to me."  
  
"I am. It was nice chatting with you, sir." She said and headed to her room.  
  
Unknown to Julia, moments after she closed the door to her room a man entered the inn carrying a thick rope. A couple of men followed behind.  
  
The innkeeper smiled knowingly. "Third door to the left."  
  
The man nodded his thanks and went upstairs.  
  
Author's note: I have to end there. Don't worry I'll try to make the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to tell me what you think.  
  
rEvIeW 


	3. Chapter 3

More than you ever know

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's note: thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. For that, I give you the third chapter. Enjoy :) so sorry for the very long delay…

Chapter three: meeting him…

Julia entered her room for the night and gently closed the door. She placed her bag on top of the bed and took out her night gown and a pair of slippers. She entered the bathroom and changed. Once she stepped out from the bathroom, she heard screaming from the other room. She put on her robe and decided to investigate. She quietly peeked through the barely open doors to see three men forcing a young woman to come with them.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted.

"Geez, little lady." Said one of them. "Just hold still so we could take you back home to your father."

Julia saw a woman her age with ink-black hair tied in a braid. She was of medium built and was wearing a green dress with matching green slippers. Her skin was pale as hers. Her eyes were a pale blue. Her face was another matter. It was beautiful.

"Didn't you understand what I've said? I told you, I don't want to go home." She yelled. She was hoping to make some injury so she kicked and punched with all her might.

"Luke, do something." Pleaded one of them while clutching his midsection where the little lady hit him hard.

The Luke guy took out a white handkerchief and a bottle of white liquid from his pocket. He poured a little of the liquid on the cloth and was about to place it on her nose when Julia decided it was time for her to interfere.

"Get your hands off her this instant." She demanded, pointing her only weapon towards them, her umbrella.

Four pairs of eyes turned to her. She suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Who are you?" asked one of the men.

"My identity is no importance to you." She said. "Kindly let go of her and leave."

"Damien, you take care of our little intruder." Luke ordered.

"Sure." He said and made his way to Julia.

"C'mere, little lady, we won't hurt you. We just need you to shut up for a while." He said.

"Back off, mister, or you'll be sorry." Julia warned.

"You can't hurt me, little lady, I'll- oof!" he staggered back holding his sore stomach where Julia stabbed it with the tip of her umbrella.

Julia advanced a few steps while holding her umbrella in place. "Just let her go." She said.

Unknown to Julia, the man she just poked in the stomach rounded her, caught her firmly in the waist and managed to get rid her weapon.

"You need to be taught a few lessons, little lady." He said.

But the men underestimated both women. For a split second the women were in their hands, the next they were looking down at them. Funny how both fragile-looking women can accomplish such task as tying all three men together.

"That ought to hold them up." Julia said.

"A job well done, don't you agree?" the woman said. Smiling, she turned to Julia and extended her hand, "By the way, my name is Katherine."

To be continued…


	4. unstoppable duo not!

More than you ever know

More than you ever know

Disclaimer: Not mine. Please don't sue. I own Julia and Katherine though. 

Author's note: Hey! I'm back! I reread this story and felt that I have to continue this. So, please read and review.

Chapter four: unstoppable duo… not!

"Nice job! How'd you learn to do those moves?" asked Julia, trying to imitate Katherine who just laughed at her new friend.

"My older brother taught me that. He's very much into martial arts. What you did was pretty great too, did you know? Where did YOU learn to do that?" Katherine asked referring

"Oh! That?" she smiled slyly. "Actually, I was trying to do what you did back there. I guess it turned out differently."

They had started their journey to who knows where after leaving Katherine's captors all tied up. After that, they went down to the innkeeper and requested food and water to last until they reached the next town where transportation was available.

They had already been walking for two hours now, neither noticed the time because both were busy chatting about everything under the sun. It was until Julia let slipped that her father was about to marry her off to a monk. Katherine's was a different story. She wanted to be a female monk but her father was strongly against it. Because she was an only child.

Their topic immediately shifted from fun childhood memories to finding loopholes to that marriage agreement. Julia was in full agreement with Katherine's father. She was convincing Katherine that female monks were considered only second to the male monks that that they weren't allowed much freedom.

"And with what they're doing now, maybe they also have you marry in the end. Who knows?"

Their plans were becoming more outrageous every time. First, it was running away from home but their crossed it out immediately because they would sorely miss their fathers. They kept on devising plans for their predicaments until they reached town. They rested for a while and did some shopping later.

--

Sanzo was sitting in front of Julia's father with Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku.

"So, she left?" Hakkai asked.

Julia's father could only return a nod.

"Does this mean the wedding's off?" asked Goku.

"Of course not!" Gojyo answered, giving him a "light" punch on the arm. "Sanzo will have to chase his bride."

"She wrote in her letter that she wants a few days to think." Julia's father shared. "But, I fear for her safety. She went by herself."

"She's alone?" Sanzo asked.

"Didn't know you cared Sanzo." Gojyo teased, earning him a hard whack from Sanzo's fan.

Sanzo faced Julia's father. "Don't worry. I'll return her to you."

--

Hakkai was smiling as they were driving to the nearest town. He was holding a picture of Julia. "What a pretty girl." He commented. "So, we're really going after her."

"Well, she is my bride." Sanzo muttered, sounding not too happy about it.

To be continued…

Author's note: Well? What do you think? Please tell me.  I would greatly appreciate your feedbacks. 


	5. Chapter 5

More than you ever know

Author's note: I am so sorry for this very late update. I hope that you'll like this chapter. 

Disclaimer: Saiyuki isn't mine. Sanzo only belongs to me in my dreams. 

Chapter 5 first encounter (finally!)

It took Julia and Katherine until dinner to get out of their beds. They had no idea how exhausted they were from that walk. The town was still alive. They had no idea that particular town had a mini night market. It wasn't too crowded but you could hear hawkers shouting and fast-paced music playing over loudspeakers. Suddenly, both girls were energized and ready for some shopping.

"I can't wait to try this on" Julia said excitedly, holding on to a furisode* with plum blossom design patters which she just purchased. Then, she realized she was talking to herself.

Katherine, on the other hand was engrossed with the salesman selling swords, three stalls away.

Julia called out to her, "What do you need them for?"

Katherine motioned for her to wait as she gave some coins to the man and took the sword she purchased and went over to show Julia.

"I practice iaido*." She said to Julia's questioned look.

"Now, why didn't you tell?"

"But not successfully." She said with a slight frown.

"Don't worry." Julia reassured her. "I'm sure you'll get it right"

Julia took hold of Katherine' arm and dragged her to the stall that sells jewelry. "Let's take a look at those!"

"Good evening ladies." Greeted an old man. "Are you looking for something in particular?"

"Not really." Julia answered, inspecting the colorful rings.

"We're just looking around." Katherine added with a smile.

Julia picked up a mokume* ring and inspected it. She tried it on her finger and admired the simplicity of its design and how it looked good on her.

"Ahh.. very nice choice" the old man commented. "That one is a mokume wedding ring. I have the other pair right here" the old man showed Julia the other ring, identical to what she was wearing but a bit wider, fitted for a male hand.

The old man's statement shocked Julia so much that she was shaking her left hand as if it were on fire.

"Take it off! Take it off!" she told Katherine, screamed actually.

"Stop jumping so I can take it off." Katherine couldn't understand her new friend's anxiety.

"I can't! I can't." she couldn't stop jumping. "Is this a sign? Is this a sign?" the question was directed at herself, not Katherine. "I don't want it! I don't want it!"

"Stop repeating yourself." Katherine was beginning to worry. "If you'd just let me…"

Katherine was not able to finish her sentence because she heard a loud 'smack'. Unfortunately, her friend's panicking injured a man, a man's nose, in fact.

At least it snapped Julia from her state of fluster, she thought, looking at the bright side.

Julia was holding her innocent hand on her mouth, attempting to hide her shock. She was looking from her guilty, mokume ring adorned hand to her victim whose bloodied nose was showing.

Oh no! Oh my! I can't believe this is happening to me! Julia thought as she looked over to a 5'10" blonde man with purple eyes and a bloody nose and a livid expression.

To be continued…

FAQ

Young unmarried women wear kimono with long sleeves called _furisode_

Iaido is the art of drawing and attacking with a sword.

_Mokume_ translates from Japanese as "wood eye" which refers to burl wood grain and _gane_ means "metal". Today mokume refers to any pattern made in this Japanese lamination technique. During the samurai era, mokume gane was used to make parts of the handle for the samurai's sword but today it is used to create traditional and contemporary jewelry.

Author's note: So, what do you guys think? Before I forget, please congratulate me. I just graduated from college. Yey!!!! Don't forget to review.  til next time


	6. no introductions?

A/N: Here's chapter six. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, not mine.

"Here mister. Please use my handkerchief." Katherine said as she rushed towards the blonde man, trying to divert his attention.

The blonde man took it and mumbled. Katherine could only assume it was a thank you.

Katherine turned her attention to Julia whose shock was almost gone.

"Stay still and let me help you remove that ring." Katherine said and returned the ring to the owner.

Julia just gave her a nod; her eyes were on the blonde man.

"I didn't mean to hit him." she blurted.

"Of course you didn't." Katherine assured her.

"I should apologize."

"I'll go with you."

Both girls walked towards the blonde man.

"Excuse me sir. I'm here to apologize for hitting you earlier. Please be assured it was unintentional." Julia said.

The blonde man said nothing, but he was staring at her.

Oh no! Why isn't he saying anything? He's probably still mad at me, Julia thought starting to panic.

He couldn't help it. He couldn't help staring at the girl before him. She was beautiful. He didn't dare give her a thorough inspection fearing he'd have a hard time…

What the hell has come over me? Sanzo thought and tried to clear his mind.

"Uhm… mister? Did you hear what I just said?" she asked.

"Yes." He said smoothly, looking her in the eye. "I accept you apology. Please be careful next time." With that last statement, he walked pass her without any backward glance.

Julia and Katherine looked at his retreating back in confusion.

"That went well." Katherine said.

…

"Sanzo!" Goku shouted as soon as he spotted him.

"Quiet Monkey!" he shouted back, taking out his fan. "You're giving me a headache."

Goku raised both his hands in front of him. "Sanzo, we don't need that fan of yours now." He started. "The legal representative is here. He wished to speak to you right away." He explained.

Sanzo stopped in his tracks.

Maybe his bride backed out. Or maybe his bride eloped with her lover.

A small smile was grazing his lips. He entertained that thought for a while.

…

The others, including the legal representative, were seated inside the parlor when Sanzo and Goku arrived.

Sanzo started towards the legal representative and held out his hand. "Good evening Mr. Nakayama. Is everything all right?"

Mr. Nakayama stood up and shook Sanzo's hands. "Good everything Sanzo. Please take a seat before anything else."

Sanzo nodded and seated himself.

"It's about your bride."

"What about her? Did she back-out because she didn't want to married to this moody monk?" Gojo joked.

Sanzo ignored him.

"Oh no." Mr. Nakayama shook his head. "She took off two days ago. Her father just informed me that it will only be for a few days but he's very worried. You see, she took off by herself."

"Impulsive chit." Sanzo mumbled.

Hakkai's bionic ears never missed a thing. He gave a low chuckle.

"Mr. Tamaki will be arriving in a short while. He said he will need your help in locating her."

"Mr. Tamaki?"

"Your intended's father." Mr. Nakayama said with a smile.

Tbc

A/N: mistakes I've seen since forever but haven't done anything about it. Until now 

1. Sanzo is 23 years old. Disregard the war with gyumao.

2. Katherine isn't an only child, she has an older brother.

3. Monks really aren't supposed to marry! They don't preach, they meditate and they live in solitude. So, in this story, UMPH!!! I'm not supposed to tell! You'll read it in the next few chapters!!! 

REVIEW readers please :) I'd like to know what you think.


End file.
